


We Intertwined

by braindelete



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, pepper puts up with too much crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper finds comfort in Henry during the events of the Dark Reign, while Tony is on his Brain Delete World Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Intertwined

The first time he'd met her, he'd made the mistake of calling her Virginia. The rectangular name plate on her desk, outside Stark's office, with the carved words "Virginia Potts" was his introduction to her. Tony hadn't bothered to give them a proper meet and greet, so he'd done it himself.

"I'm Henry..." he'd said, extending his hand to her. "It's nice to meet the famous Ms. Potts."

Pepper had laughed, a gentle melody, as she ran a hand through her short red hair.

"You don't have to be so formal," she'd told him.

"Alright. It's a pleasure to meet you, Virginia."

She'd laughed again, and he felt the heat of a blush in his cheeks.

"Call me Pepper."

Henry was never quite sure why Pepper had been her chosen name. It was probably a nickname from childhood but he'd never inquired about the origin. It seemed to fit her for many reasons. Her cheeks were "peppered" with little freckles, barely noticiable to the naked eye. Her hair was bright and red, fiery like a red bell, of the same name. She had a sassy little spark that seemed to appear mostly when she talked to Tony, little comments and faces she'd make when she'd knowingly beaten Tony at his own game. Henry didn't know where she'd gotten the Pepper from Virginia, but once he knew that's what she went by... he could think of no other name that would suit her.

 

When she arrived at his California home, clad in an Iron Woman armor the faceplate up exposing her tear-stained cheeks and look of despair, she was not the fiery pepper of a woman he remembered. The revelation only managed to break his heart.

"I didn't know where else to go..." she said softly.

"Are you apologizing for coming here? Why would you do that... come inside..." he stepped aside to let her in, stumbling over his own feet.

He gave her an embarrassed smirk when he caught himself. "It's my first day walking. I think I'm doing well."

 

Henry handed her a cup of coffee once she'd settled in on his couch, ditched the armor and cleaned up a little.

She'd taken a shower, while she was there he put on the coffee, set out a shirt and a pair of shorts, his bathrobe for her to put on afterwards. He paced the living room a bit, busying himself by cleaning up a non-existent mess to straighten up for her.

She tucked the mug in both hands absorbing its warmth like energy before taking a few sips, her eyes watching the swirling liquid settle again into stillness. He sat beside her, first resting his hands in his lab. Pepper didn't budge from her spot, still staring down at the coffee as if hypnotised. He watched her for a few moments, trying to decide the best move. Should he take her hand? No, it was holding coffee. Cup her knee? Too intimate. Shoulder. Henry moved a his hand, hovering just slightly before it landed on her shoulder. They sat like that for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke.

"I don't think he's going to get out of this one. I've never heard him sound so hopeless before..."

Pepper was steady and even though he knew it wasn't easy for her. He'd heard some of her tears in the shower, but wasn't about to bring them up.

"Tony's nothing if not resilient," Henry ran his free hand through his hair, the other still on Pepper's shoulder. "He'll defy the odds as usual and be back on top before we know it..."

Pepper didn't seem convinced but gave him a nod that suggested defeat. Henry flinched at her concession, moving his hand off her shoulder and taking her hand in his. He did his best to ignore the tingle it sent through him, the spark of attraction that he'd been fighting back since the early days of the Order. Now was not the time to admit feelings to her. The woman was down, still adjusting to life without her husband and now mourning the loss of her job, her life and possibly her close friend and boss. Telling her now would be taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

"You're welcome here, Pepper... as long as you'd like or need to stay. Mi casa es su casa."

"Donde esta el bano?" Pepper replied, with a small smile.

"Down the... you're not really asking me are you?" Henry raised a brow.

"It's the only Spanish I know. I took French... well I know something Tony taught me once, but it's not appropriate."

Henry was familiar enough with Tony's random knowledge of foreign languages. Once, when they were in a night club, Tony asked a pair of Austrian models in a night club to join them for drinks with what was undoubtedly a crude turn of phrase in their native tongue. They'd giggled and blushed and Henry got laid in the Beverly Hills Hotel with Tony just down the hall with the other girl. Whatever Tony had taught Pepper in Spanish, it was likely along the same lines.

Her fingers on his cheeks brought his attention back to her, their eyes locked just for a brief moment before she leaned in and their lips met in an urgent kiss. Henry felt his eyes widen and he hesitated only for a moment before he returned her hungry advance, wrapping his arms around her slender body and pulling her against his chest as he leaned backwards against the couch. His eyes fell closed as he heard her little moans escape from her lips as he moved one hand up her back, pressing in just lightly against it.

She made the first move, you're not taking advantage. Don't hesitate, she might run... just let her go. It's not like you don't want it.

 

Pepper woke to the morning sun's warmth on the exposed flesh of her back. She was laying draped across Henry's chest, her head resting just under his chin. He was still asleep, his face turned away from the window. She sat up, gently tracing her fingernails along the his jaw, feeling to rough stubble on the pads of fingers as she did. She noted the subtle details of his sleeping face, the parted lips, his slackened jaw. Henry didn't look anything like Tony these days, and for that she was thankful. Henry deserved to be his own man.

He stirred, turning to look at her through heavy eyelids as her fingers worked their way into the silver strands at his temples. He gave her a sleepy smile and she felt just a little flutter in her belly and chest.

"Good morning." he said softly.

"Good morning. You make an excellent pillow." she replied, placing her head back on his chest, hearing the thump of his heartbeat.

Henry wondered how long it had been before Pepper felt... easy like this. He knew that she'd always had a sort of rapport with Tony; vaguely flirty, but they hadn't acted on it. Well, at least not to Henry's knowledge (despite the television show's director's desire to make them an item). She seemed relaxed and comfortable with him. He moved a hand through her red hair, noting that it had grown out a bit since the last time he'd seen her, long enough to delicately wrap around his fingers.

"I'll be sure to put that on my resumé . Former drunk, former super-hero, former star... excellent pillow." Henry chuckled a little self-consciously.

"Stop!" she laughed.

Pepper looked up at him, her smile sobering a little. Their eyes met and he felt his face heat up from the connection. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on his mouth, a sweet, soft, lingering peck.

"You're a good man, Henry."

He nodded a little. "Thank you, but I wasn't going to get emo on you."

She nodded and put her head back down, tracing her fingers along his pectorals as he continued to play with her hair. He could have asked her what he was to her. He could have asked her if this was going to be a more regular thing. He could have asked her a lot of questions, but he was content in the moment to just let it be.

Henry had provided her with a moment of comfort, and that, for now, was good enough.


End file.
